Smith and Jones and Ponds
by DreamingOfStarlight
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory run into Martha Jones while on an adventure. Nostalgia ensues. Amy/Rory. Ten/Rose and Eleven/River Implied. One-Shot.


**A/N: I own nothing. All characters and subsequent awesomeness are the property of Russell T. Davies, Steven Moffat, the BBC and the other creators, owners and showrunners of Doctor Who. **

" . . . But they can't come out until after dark anyway— it is literally considered _obscene_ in their culture to go out under an alien sun! In any case, we've a few hours to spend, and I saw the _coolest_ costume shop as we were running here. I'll bet they even have fezzes! Or swimming caps! Or— Martha Jones?" the Doctor rambled, as he and the Ponds swerved down the busy city street.

"Sorry, what?" Rory asked as the Doctor made a beeline for a young black woman in a grey sweater. Amy grabbed her husband's hand and followed the Time Lord, ignoring the glares and glances of perplexed passerby.

The woman looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Sorry, but do I know you?" She examined him, and her eyes lit up "Doctor? Is that you?"

"Martha Jones!" he exclaimed again, beaming. "How did you know it was me?" He drew her in for a hug.

Martha chuckled as she broke away. "You are the only man alive who is mad enough to wear _that." _She gestured towards the red bowtie fastened around his neck.

"Ooh, thank goodness. Someone with sense!" said Amy, stepping forward to shake Martha's hand. "He thinks it's 'cool'." She cast a mocking, sidelong glance at the Doctor.

"It _is _cool! Right Rory?"

"I refuse to answer that."

The Doctor crossed his arms in indignation, reminiscent of a little boy whose toys have been taken away, but he smiled all the same. "Oh, I'm being so rude! Remember when I was rude, Martha? Ponds, Martha. Martha, Ponds."

"I'm Amy."

"Rory."

"It's so nice to meet you!" Martha said. "Doctor, a married couple in the TARDIS? What happened to 'I don't do families'?"

"'I don't do families'? How's River feel about that one?" Rory asked the Doctor.

The Doctor gave a bewildered expression. "When did I ever say that? I don't think I've said that for at least two regenerations!"

Martha laughed again. "That time you tried to prove to me that Time Lords could get drunk? And you had about a thousand banana daiquiris? Who's River?"

Amy grinned. "His wife."

"_Wife?_"

"Wife." Mrs. Pond replied. "Well, sort of. It depends on when. It's really complicated." She glanced at the Doctor, whose cheeks had flushed a deep pink. His eyes were shining though.

Martha smiled, but her expression soon clouded again. "But what about Ro—, oh never mind." She amended, upon seeing the Doctor's expression. There was an old sadness creeping up at the corners of his eyes, a sadness that he had forgotten how to feel.

"So how's Mickey then? Have you seen him at all?" the Doctor asked, his hands fluttering about. He straightened his bowtie and smiled impossibly wide. Martha thought she saw a glimpse of her Doctor in this gangly, eccentric creature.

"_Sort of,_ yeah." She displayed her wedding ring.

"Oh! Oh _right!_ Of course! Smith and Jones! I remember now! Huh, _everyone's_ married now, aren't they?"

"Doctor, _you came to our wedding_."

"I know, I know. I'm only saying. _I'm_ married, _you're_ married, _Donna's_ married. Rose too, probably . . . and of course Amy and Rory!" he placed an arm around either Pond.

"Who's Donna?" asked Rory.

"Who's Rose?" asked Amy.

"Donna got married? I thought she would have at least told me. But I haven't heard from her in . . ."

The Doctor gazed out into the distance, removing his hands from Rory and Amy's shoulders. "No, no, Donna, she . . . she can't . . . _remember_ . . . I had to . . ."

The three humans looked at him, frozen. Martha said: "Oh, Doctor, I'm sorry, I didn't . . . So, what are all of you doing here?"

Rory answered this time. "Oh, the usual. Chasing monsters, running, nearly dying. I do a lot of the last one."

Martha smirked. "Can't you ever stay out of trouble, Doctor? Once he took me to see Shakespeare. _It'll be fun_, he said. _No chance of getting attacked by alien witches_, he said. It _was_ fun though," she added.

"I never specified whether or not there would be alien witches!"

"You met _Shakespeare?_" Amy asked.

"He fancied me," the Doctor said proudly. "See, Pond. You're not the only one who can enamor historical figures!"

Rory's eyes narrowed. "What historical figures have you been enamoring?" Amy laughed and kissed his cheek in response.

"Shakespeare fancied everyone, Doctor," Martha clarified.

"Oh, Dr. Jones. Always ruining my fun!" he teased.

The foursome stood giggling for a moment.

The Doctor turned towards Martha again." So, Martha Jones. Care for another adventure?"


End file.
